Trapped in Thunder
by Doitsu
Summary: A crack of thunder. A timid knock. Yao frowned into the darkness. “Who’s there?”, he asked carefully. “...Can I come in?” Yao would know that voice anywhere. Russia? But why did he sound so different? Was he... frightened? Rated M for lemon. Russia/China


A/N: Hey ho! Due to a pronounced lack of Rochu activity, I felt compelled to write! At first, I didn't mean for this to become... M rated, but Yao and Ivan were insistent and I couldn't keep them from bed!! Naughty naughty nations. *cough* Well, I hope you enjoy this! Oh yeah, and SuicideMonday, your Switzerland/Liechtenstein is going to be written soon, too! (She challenged me to do that. I challenged her to do a Lithuania/Belarus fic. Haha. I know I'm evil and unfair! =D) Read on and enjoy! (Oh yeah, and don't read this at the office, at school or somewhere your mum might look over your shoulder to peek. If you know what I mean. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any countries associated with the show. They all (the fictional countries, mind you) belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Warnings: (because I've never put those before!) Yaoi and explicit... um, well explicit sex. *blushes* I can't believe I write explicit sex and can't even write the warning for it. ;)

Trapped in Thunder

It was getting late. At least as far as Yao was concerned. The green sofas were comfortable, the low tables with their mostly empty drinks evidence of their hours of sitting together. However, all of them had had a very taxing day, full of negotiations and discussions.

China sighed again, making Japan, who was sitting across from him, look at him in askance. Yao shrugged. "Tired", he offered, and the other nation smiled in understanding.

Russia was still speaking with Lithuania, Yao saw, and his hand clenched in his lap as he saw the blushing Toris shake his head to something Russia had said. Russia was leaning back against the sofa, his eyes half-closed and smiling lightly. Yao quickly averted his eyes for the umpteenth time this evening, not wanting to be caught staring.

He glanced around the cosy room, noting the low light that made him more tired, still. Others didn't seem to be affected. France looked fully ready to keep molesting England the whole night through, America seemed too outraged at France's obvious overtures to be sleepy and everyone else appeared to be too deep in conversation to care about the time.

Soon, however, Germany yawned, glanced over to Italy, wordlessly got up and grabbed the smaller nations' hand. "Gute Nacht", he addressed the whole room with his military tone of voice.

The other nations smiled tiredly and nodded at the German. He was always the first to go to sleep at gatherings such as these. Italy waved brightly to everyone before he was dragged from the room by a sleepy Germany. "Buona notte!"

A chorus of "good night"s echoed around the room and more nations followed soon. China finally took his leave after France's "bonne nuit!".

He could hear the faint sounds of the other nations in the building; for instance, he could discern the sound of Austria softly practising his violin somewhere, and if he listened closely, he was sure he heard England yelling something in the distance, at America presumably.

The dim corridor lighting flickered as he walked toward his room, occasionally bathing the hallway in complete darkness before giving light again. His room was at the end of the corridor, the last door on the right.

oO0Oo

His bed creaked quietly as Yao turned onto his other side.

Dark grey clouds were visible high in the nightly sky, covering stars as they rolled closer.

Still, the dim, silver moonlight filtered through the window and the white, light curtains drifted in the gathering breeze, occasionally brushing against his covers. The small sound kept him awake, as did the hypnotising motion itself.

The pillow was soft and so was his bed, but he felt so empty, so very alone.

A few rooms further, he could faintly hear Italy's laughter and Germany's deeper chuckle and momentarily felt envious of the nations that were sharing a room. They probably didn't feel lonely.

The smell of cold wind with autumn leaves swirled around him as he drifted off to sleep. The brewing storm's fingers moved the light strands of his hair like a caress.

oO0Oo

At first, Yao wondered what had woken him. An insistent wind was passing through his room like a pacing animal, impatient to be let loose. It whipped the white curtains into flight. The room was dark and the moonlight that had shone through his window earlier had retreated. A deep, earth-shaking rumble was heard outside.

Looking toward the window to investigate the powerful sound, his assumption was confirmed. Roiling black clouds towering up in the sky, a smell of thunderstorms. Even before the first streak of lightning briefly lit his room, Yao had got up and closed his window.

Fat, dark drops of rain pounded against the pane shortly thereafter, running down the glass in thick rivulets. A crack of thunder. Yao closed his eyes, quietly standing in front of the window. He loved thunderstorms.

A timid knock startled him out of his quiet communion with the thunderstorm.

China's eyes snapped open in the darkness. All colour seemed to have been lost, his red sleeves seemed dark grey. Who would be coming to see him at this time of night?

He slowly moved over to the door, opening it a split wide.

A tall shadow was standing in the corridor in front of his door. The corridor lights had long been switched off.

Yao frowned into the darkness. "Who's there?", he asked carefully.

"...Can I come in?" Yao would know that voice anywhere. It sounded different, however. More shy. More desperate. More... scared?

"Russia-?" He felt disbelief course through him. "What are you doing here?"

He moved out of the doorway, though, letting Russia come inside. He shivered as the nation's scarf lightly brushed his chest in passing.

He closed the door again and turned to see Russia regarding him. His face was lying in shadow, which made it hard to tell what expression he was wearing.

Another streak of lightning elicited a small yelp from Russia and threw his face and form into sharp relief. Yao was shocked to see a look of abject terror in the taller nation's eyes. Those weren't the eyes of calm, in-control Russia, these were the eyes of a cornered animal, whites showing, madness shining in its gaze.

Could it be-?

"Russia, Russia", Yao tried. He slowly moved closer to the tall man, noticing only now that he was trembling.

The rolling thunder made his efforts futile. Russia jumped, a whimper escaped, and he moved away from the window, away from Yao.

China's eyes widened. Russia was afraid of thunderstorms...?

More rain, hard rain. Lightning flashed bluish-white at the edges of his vision. Russia had backed into the farthest corner, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Shh. I'm here. Everything is fine." Yao approached him with as much care as he would a wounded animal.

Russia was against the wall, trembling hands in front of him, as if to hold something off. Maybe the thunderstorm, maybe Yao.

Yao stopped his approach, with a painful ache taking in the sight of Russia slowly sliding down the wall. His eyes seemed impossibly wide and empty.

"Ivan", he spoke softly. "Ivan, I'm not going to hurt you."

With that, he took a tentative step forward.

Deeply and powerfully rolling thunder growled through the atmosphere outside, making Russia flinch, cowering into the corner. China winced and took a decisive step toward Russia.

"Shh now, I'm going to help you."

He knelt, the carpet soft beneath his silk garb. "Ivan, Ivan", he repeated, reaching out a pale hand to rest on Russia's knee.

"Come here, come here", he beckoned and inched closer, stretching out his other arm to awkwardly place it around Russia's shoulders.

His instincts were screaming at him for being so close to this dangerous nation, but he silenced them. He could feel a tentative hand, a large, warm and heavy hand lifting from Russia's side to land on his shoulder, drawing him closer with quiet, but powerful intent.

In one short moment, Yao went from hugging to being hugged. The larger nation was draped around him, over him, his arms around his neck, on his back, everywhere, holding him close, holding onto him tightly.

China simply knelt there, with Russia covering his smaller body with his trembling frame. Occasionally, a shudder went through the frightened nation, coinciding with the flashes of lightning and the cracks of thunder outside the window.

Yao lifted his free hand and moved it to embrace Russia more tightly. Russia reacted, pressing him closer still. The trembling lessened. Yao could feel the adrenaline pumping through his blood, could feel his body's reaction to the Russian nation only too clearly. He hated that he derived pleasure from a scared Ivan, but there was no helping it.

The feeling of Russia's weight on him was intoxicating. Yao was intensely aware of every point where they touched, every zone of contact, everywhere the pressure was. It was delicious weight. He inhaled deeply and silently, eyes half-lidded at that clean and crisp smell of coming winter, that silver smell of new beginning.

"Thunderstorms", Russia suddenly whispered, his voice impossibly vulnerable, "they are the heralds of General Winter."

Yao swallowed and nodded. He understood.

The quiet, halting voice arose from the darkness again. "They are the beginnings of nightmares, the end of deceptive dreams of summer."

Yao moved a hand up and down Russia's back in a gesture of comfort and understanding.

"Yao... can I stay with you tonight?"

The timid question touched him and his heart reached out to the frightened nation in whose arms he felt so sinfully good.

"Yes, I'd like you to... stay", he softly admitted, briefly touching a few strands of that soft, light hair with his fingertips. He wanted to bury his hands in it, but restrained himself. Russia was feeling scared and China should not be taking advantage of him in such a situation.

But how could he not relish in the way his thighs were touching Ivan's? How could he not drown in the power, in the presence of this nation?

China kept making soothing sounds absentmindedly, guiltily focusing on the fingers sharply digging into his sensitive back. Russia's short breaths were tickling his neck deliciously as he whispered a single word over and over.

"Yao. Yao. Yao."

And Russia's hand was moving up his back, no longer clutching, but wandering to his hair, to his low ponytail and then Ivan's fingers were wrapped around his hair tie, tugging it off, freeing his long brown hair.

Yao could feel his eyes widen as his hair fanned out over his back. His voice sounded innocent, surprised, despite himself. "What are you doing?"

He couldn't see Russia's face as it was buried in his shoulder, but he could feel the warm breaths against his skin, as silence answered his question.

A strand of his own hair tickled his bare neck, moved by slowly moving fingers. Yao shivered, but did not move. Russia just needed comfort.

He had to admit, it felt somehow empowering to be the one to give comfort to a nation such as Russia. Like he was special, important.

Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and allowed himself to twirl a little strand of light hair around a finger. In the darkness, Ivan's hair gleamed silver-white, like a substance out of this world. Yao held his breath in case Russia objected to his hand in his hair, but no protest was forthcoming.

Slightly emboldened, Yao ran his fingers through the hair, concentrating on the warm puffs of air against his neck, his throat...

And were those lips? Sudden, sharp pain erupted at his throat.

A gasp. "Ah! Ivan!"

Teeth had momentarily closed over his throat in a not so gentle bite. Yao drew back instinctively, glaring at the offending nation whose arms were still draped across his back and who was blinking up at him innocently.

"Why did you bite me, aru?!"

"I don't know. I wanted to." Russia smiled sweetly and without maliciousness, but Yao saw something new lurking at the back of his eyes, something that hadn't been there a few moments ago.

Yao was still trying to escape Russia's arms, but the stronger nation would not budge and in fact seemed completely unaware that China was struggling against him. He simply looked lost in thought.

"I want to do that again", he finally said.

Yao stopped struggling for a moment to frown at Russia. "Do what?"

"Bite you."

An outraged look. "Why?"

"Because I like it."

"Yes, well, but I don't like it!"

"Why?"

China sputtered. "You're asking why I don't wa- aaaah!" His last words were cut off as Russia's mouth latched onto his neck again, teeth nipping at his sensitive flesh and producing an involuntary shiver to run through Yao's frame.

"Stop that!" China pushed at Russia's chest, determinedly not noticing the warmth beneath. He was utterly confused.

"Do I have to?" Russia's eyes were wide in the darkness and China momentarily remembered that he was so much older than the taller nation clinging to him.

"If it makes you feel better, can't you do something else instead? Something not involving biting?"

Russia looked ponderous for a moment, then his eyes smiled. "Can I kiss you instead?"

Yao's mouth fell open and his voice rose in pitch. "What?"

"Can I?" Russia looked so insecure, but Yao simply felt overwhelmed.

The room was lit up momentarily and thunder followed a few seconds later. Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and Yao felt bad for refusing him.

He leaned forward, briefly touching Russia's shoulder. "Ivan..."

Yao determinedly leaned into Russia again, until their faces were only inches apart. He hesitated briefly as another flash of light and crack of thunder rolled through the room. Then, he placed a short and shy kiss on Russia's lips, drawing back quickly after the contact.

He felt scared and excited, watching Russia's pale face in the darkness and as those amethyst eyes opened slowly, he was captivated in Ivan's gaze, unable to tear his eyes away.

"...Better?", he asked for lack of any other words. He could feel himself blushing and hoped the darkness concealed the colour of his face. He was already berating himself for kissing Russia. What had he told himself about taking advantage earlier?

"Hmm." Russia hummed and watched China with half-closed eyes. "More."

Yao choked. But this was the only way of comforting Russia...

Sighing, he leaned in again. "This is the last one I give you."

He watched Russia close his eyes in anticipation and closed the distance between them, covering Ivan's lips with his own, moving to take his upper lip between his, capturing and releasing it. He was aware of Russia's lips closing around his lower lip and was caught off guard when he felt the brief, timid flick of a warm tongue against it before it retreated.

Yao broke the short kiss, drawing back quickly and awkwardly. Before he got a chance to say anything, the pressure of Russia's hands on his back increased and he was tilted forward as Russia's lips crashed into his lightning-fast.

Startled, he turned his head away from Russia's demanding mouth and panted out "I said that was the last one I give you!"

The new sentiment lurking at the back of Russia's eyes had taken over his gaze now and was blazing with it. "You never said I couldn't give you as many as I want."

Yao opened and closed his mouth helplessly.

His decision was taken from him, as Russia's arms tightened around him and suddenly, they were on their feet, with Russia holding him up, holding him close. Yao felt like a rag doll in his grasp, light and without will, without strength. Deceptively soft lips were taking his, sweeping over them, capturing them with ease, with dangerous efficiency.

He should have minded. He didn't.

At some point, he was staggering backward, with Russia pressed against him, stumbling somewhere, as one. The back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and the softness was beckoning, the possibility was calling out to him.

Shutting down his brain, China let himself tilt backward, tugging Russia along as they fell heavily on top of the sheets. Yao's breath was knocked out of him briefly and he was jolted by Russia's weight settling over him, pushing him into the mattress for a second or two.

Then, Russia moved his legs from Yao's, deliciously brushing against the loose fabric covering his tingling skin. The strong legs clad in beige pants now rested on either side of him, knees digging into the mattress next to his hipbone as Russia hungrily leaned down to claim his lips once more.

Yao faintly wished for Russia to settle on his hips, straddling him, but Russia's focus were Yao's lips, which he ravished with desperate fervour. The thunderstorm appeared to have moved away, yet Yao had no intention of stopping Russia and the stronger nation also didn't seem thus inclined as he devoured Yao's welcoming mouth.

Yao couldn't help it. His hand had steadily moved toward Russia's back and now, he pushed him down insistently, which resulted in electrifying contact. Yao gasped against Russia's mouth, involuntarily bucking his hips to get more of that feeling, that consuming shot of pleasure.

Russia momentarily stopped kissing him, unfathomable amethyst eyes looking directly into his own brown ones with a question, with burning desire.

Yao was beyond words and only managed an assenting moan, eyes clouded with pleasure answering all unspoken questions.

Moonlight washed through the window, and Yao could see the light glinting in those dark and yet so innocent eyes as they were fixed on his exposed chest, drinking in the sight.

Feeling a little self-conscious, China covered part of his chest with an arm, blushing at Russia's intense gaze. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable. As he watched Russia's expression, he saw his eyes darkening for a second, before softening as they landed on his insecure face.

He could see an overwhelming urge to speak in those eyes. "Don't hide yourself, da? You are beautiful to me."

Another dark blush stained his cheeks at the compliment and he hesitantly moved his arm away. Russia thought he was beautiful?

He moved his own hands to the front of Russia's beige coat, fumbling for the small buttons on the right side until he felt them under his fingers. With trembling hands, he undid them one by one, gasping as Russia's lithe fingers ghosted across his chest and over a peaked nipple.

Momentarily distracted from his aim, Yao closed his eyes in pleasure, letting the air rush out of him in a shuddering sigh as Ivan leaned down to run his firm tongue over his chest, over his nipples, around them, pressing down, biting down... ah!

His back arched up and into Russia. Yao gritted his teeth, the pleasure making him yearn for more skin contact. His trembling hands were on Russia's coat again, opening the last buttons and pushing it off his shoulders impatiently, as Ivan helped by slipping his arms out of the garment. The coat was discarded to the floor, and soon followed the shirt beneath and China's red garb until Yao lay beneath Russia, gasping for breath and blushing furiously as his pale body was displayed for Ivan to see.

Ivan for his part was running his fingers over China's milky skin, his smooth thighs which elicited such delicious shudders, his stomach, and oh yes, yes, his cock...!

Yao felt his hips bucking up against those hands, those sinfully large hands that were teasing him so. "Mmh, Ivan..."

As Russia's hands wandered up to his chest again, Yao's mind was able to focus enough to enable him to coordinate his hand's movement enough to slide Russia's trousers over his hips, revealing Ivan's erection. He gulped at the sight, taking in its size. Russia met his gaze and Yao could have sworn he was blushing as he looked down abashedly.

Reaching out a hand, Yao grasped Russia's chin tilting his face toward his own, meeting those uncertain eyes. "I want this. I want you, aru."

And then, he was buried beneath Russia's weight, beneath his fervent hands, his open-mouthed kisses and his moving hips.

Moans were escaping him, but he was too involved to care, too far gone into the world of pleasure where only he and Russia existed, and the building pleasure running through both of them.

Their bodies were moving in unison, hips moving on their own accord as their hard members brushed and stroked against each other in agonizing, pleasure-filled strokes.

Yao's breath was coming in short gasps, his gaze clouded and unfocused. He couldn't take it anymore, Russia was so close...

"Russia!" He gasped for air as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. "Please!"

Ivan slowed his movement, gazed at Yao and realised what he was asking. "But it will hurt you...!"

"I don't care!" A clenching heat was swirling through him, demanding that he be filled, filled by Russia and only him.

Russia's eyes grew feral with lust as he coated his fingers with his saliva before moving them to China's entrance and pushing them in.

"Are you sure?", he asked, sounding worried and intensely aroused simultaneously.

Yao could only nod as a third finger entered him, stretching him, widening his entrance and making his muscles clench around them involuntarily.

More fluid followed and Yao couldn't tear his transfixed gaze from Russia's erection as it hovered so close to him. All he wanted was to feel it, feel that smooth hardness inside him, moving and filling him, finally.

His wait was at an end at last and he watched eagerly as Russia lowered himself over his entrance, positioning himself. His eyes met Ivan's reassuring ones and he felt first the head and then Russia's length entering him slowly, so very slowly.

The stretching feeling and the sight of Russia impaling him made him throw back his head and squeeze his eyes shut in pained arousal.

Ragged gasps escaped him irregularly until he could feel Russia stop inching forward and he caught his breath as Ivan let him adjust to his size.

An almost tender look was in Russia's eyes, but it was matched by a barely held back desire, a burning need and dark, dark pleasure waiting to be released.

When the pain had retreated and was again replaced by bursts of pleasure, he nodded at Russia, allowing a small smile to light his features.

Taking the sign, Russia carefully pulled out halfway before meeting Yao's eyes squarely. A smirk appeared on his face and he slammed back in, making Yao cry out unrestrainedly.

Russia was breathing hard as well, as he pulled out and thrust back in again, increasing his pace as their need increased. Yao gasped and moaned as Ivan hit pleasurable spots within him, making his vision black out occasionally in sensory overload.

Pleasure was building in him, a liquid heat gathering in his entire body, rushing through him. His loose hair was pooling around him as Russia thrust into him, groaning as Yao's inner muscles clenched around him as he grew closer to climax.

Waves of pulsing heat were drowning him, crashing in and as they swept him along, he cried out in sheer bliss.

"Ivan!"

Moments later, he felt Russia's hot semen spurt within him, filling him. Russia's face was open for once, reflecting only pleasure and a look of innocent surprise at the sentiments flooding through him.

Yao's heart warmed at the sight and as Russia collapsed on top of him, he wrapped his arms around him tightly, reassuring, grateful and protective.

Russia pulled out of him, spent, but he still returned the embrace.

They lay in silence, relishing in the afterglow, wrapped up with each other. The moonlight was filtering through the window, bathing their intertwined naked bodies in its silvery light.

Ivan was the first to speak, a hesitant tone present in his voice. "The thunderstorm is over..."

Yao felt a pang in his chest. "Yes." And so it was. But he didn't want Russia to leave. Their intertwined bodies felt too right, too comfortable in their current position.

"Would you- would you like to stay?", he asked, vulnerability seeping into his normally sure tones.

Russia propped himself on his elbows, a heart-breaking look of hope on his face.

"Can I? Until the morning?" He sounded so happy, so lost, so in need of Yao that he couldn't stop his hands from drawing Russia to himself, covering his lips in a warm and comforting kiss of such depth that he lost himself for a short moment before drawing away a few inches to meet those amethyst eyes.

"Until the morning and, if you so choose, many more to come."

oO0Oo

Tell me what you think! =) Urgh, I stayed up until 1am to finish this! Oh, I just know that some of you will think: what is she complaining about? I always go to bed at 2am! Yes, well, I need a lot of sleep is all I can say. And I'm gonna be grumpy now! (It's the morning after. Lol. Not THAT morning after. The morning after writing this thing.) Yep, watch out, world, here I come, mwhahahaa!!!!!! Leave a review and I'll spare you...? =)


End file.
